I Am
by P3E
Summary: The Halliwell's have located Piper's soul, but a demonic attack devastates the family and leaves them racing against time to find a body to house Piper's soul... FULL EPISODE! please Rate & Review! ENJOY!


**Ep. 5 I Am…**

*Piper plays Prue in this episode*

**Teaser**

_Cut to: a view of the manor._

_Cut to: an inside, overhead view of the attic. _

_Cut to: a sweeping view of all in the attic. Grams and Patty hold on to each other's hands tightly. Leo has unconsciously placed his left hand over his heart. Piper/ Prue is still being guarded by Phoebe's protective hand. Death stands facing the family, his hands holding the extremely fragile box that contains Piper's soul._

_Cut to: a view of Death. He glances around waiting for someone to speak. The Halliwells, however, have yet to breathe much less speak. _

Death: If no one is going to speak to claim this soul, I'm afraid I shall have to take it with me.

Halliwells: NO!

Death: That's better.

_Cut to: a view of Grams. She slowly approaches the Angel with her arms outstretched. _

Grams: You will not go anywhere with that soul.

Death: Penny. This family does enjoy testing my limits. You shouldn't be here, and neither should you Penny.  
Grams: We came to help the girls. It's no concern of yours.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she steps up to Grams._

Phoebe: Easy Grams…

Grams: Please, Phoebe, he can't do anything to me I'm already dead.

Phoebe: Yeah, but not all of us are, and he's got very precious cargo in his hands right now if you know what I mean, so chill!

Grams: Fine.

_Cut to: a view of Death who stares intently at Piper/Prue._

Death: Speaking of your precious cargo… does anyone wish to explain to me how it is that Piper is standing before me while I hold her soul in my hands?

_Cut to: a view of the Halliwells. They all look around at each other, not sure how to answer._

Death: I know that it's you Prue and I do not care how it is that you got here. I only wish to remind this family that you are putting your past and future in jeopardy. You are playing with forces bigger than you and they will destroy you if you continue in this fashion.

_Cut to: a view of Death as he looks at the family. No one has anything to say._

Death: Someone take the soul please.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She steps forward and carefully takes the box from the Angel of Death._

Phoebe: I don't know how we can ever thank you enough…

Death: Do not call me again.

Phoebe: Fair enough.

_Cut to: a view of Death as he disappears from the attic._

_Cut to: a view of the family. They all watch as Phoebe takes the box containing Piper's soul on the table. _

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He takes a seat at the table and places s protective hand on top of it. _

Leo: What happens now?

_Cut to: a view of Grams. Patty comes to stand next to her._

Grams: We have to restore Piper's soul to her body.

Phoebe: But what about…

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She takes Piper/Prue's hand in hers. _

Phoebe: …we just got her back.

Piper/Prue: It's ok Pheebs.

Phoebe: No, it's not. Plus there's the…something coming that we can't face without you.

Piper/Prue: We have to give Piper her body back.

Phoebe: I know and I'm not saying we shouldn't. I want her back more than anyone. I just think we should find out how to keep you here before we do it. We can't deny what you were told right?

_Cut to: a view of the family. They stay quiet._

Leo: (voice over) I'm tired.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He stands and takes the box in his hands._

Leo: I'm so tired of going on with my day without my wife by my side. I'm just getting a taste of what it was like for her when I was gone and I don't like it at all. Prue, I love you, but she's my wife so where you end up isn't my concern. All I know is that by the end of the day I want to be able to hold my wife. I want her back in her body, end of discussion.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He leaves the attic cradling Piper's soul as if it were a baby._

_Cut to: a view of the family looking around at each other unsure of what to do next._

_Cut to: a view of a box hidden in a far corner of the attic. No one notices as the box silently begins to change shape. A chameleon demon stands where the box once was. He smiles to himself before shimmering out of the attic. _

**OPENING CREDITS**

**ACT 1**

_Cut to: a view of the underworld. Demons stand around and walk back and forth. _

_Cut to: a view of the Chameleon demon as he talks with his superior._

Chameleon: I'm positive, master Berthold.

Berthold: How interesting. A Charmed One stuck in a box while the dead one inhabits her body.

Chameleon: The family is dire distress my lord.

Berthold: Best strike while the iron is hot?

Chameleon: Sir. The oldest has not had the time to familiarize herself with her new body, and the youngest is chasing Elders. The middle is sister is the perfect target.

Berthold: Yes.

Chameleon: …and if it would please your evilness, you could use a necromancer or two to harvest the spirits of the Charmed Ones' ancestors.

Berthold: Don't get ahead of yourself, now. I hate necromancers. Let's see if we can get through to them on our own.

Chameleon: Yes sir.

Berthold: Gather your men and prepare to attack.

_Cut to: a view of the chameleon demon. He hits his fist on his chest and bows low to Berthold before leaving to gather his forces. _

_Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_Cut to: a view of Leo and Piper's bedroom. Leo sits on the bed with the box in his lap. _

Piper/Prue: (voice over) We have to do this for Leo.

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue as she stands in the attic. Phoebe sits on the table while Patty and Grams stand behind her._

Phoebe: Ok, you know what, can you people stop looking at me as if I'm trying to kill my sister? I'm not. I just want to make sure we can keep both of them, Prue and Piper.

Grams: How do you suppose we make that happen Phoebe?

Phoebe: I don't know. I haven't figured that part out yet. Just give me a second.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She moves to stand behind the Book and begins flipping through the pages._

Piper/Prue: I think we're fresh out of those.

_Cut to: a view of Patty and Grams._

Patty: No, not yet. The race against the clock was to find Piper's soul. Now that we have it we just have to figure out the best plan of action to put her back in her body while keeping Prue on this plane.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe still flipping through the Book. _

Phoebe: That is exactly what I'm doing. Now, everybody just relax, and have a seat, and I will have a solution in little while ok? Nobody panic.

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue. She smiles as Phoebe continues flipping through the Book of Shadows._

Henry: (voice over) Nobody panic.

_Cut to: an outside view of a bank. Police cars and swat vans crowd the parking lot. A large number of cops and swat team members, dressed in protective gear and all holding guns, are outside as well waiting for Henry's signal. _

_Cut to: a view of Henry at the lead squad car running the show. He holds a cell phone to his ear and talks to the fugitive who holds dozens of hostages inside._

Henry: Don't panic all right, Cameron. Listen to me. You don't want to do this ok? We've been working for a long time at getting you straight. Trust me you don't want to screw this up now.

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He goes silent for a minute and Cameron on the other end speaks. Henry holds his hand up as a cop tries to whisper to get his attention._

Henry: I don't know that I can…Cam, I… all right man, all right. I'll see what I can do ok?

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He hangs up the phone and throws it in the back of the squad car._

Cop: Well?

Henry: He wants me to go in there.

_Cut to: a view of Henry as he slides his gun holster off of is shoulders. _

Cop: You've got to be kidding me, Mitchell, you are not going in there.

Henry: Yes I am.

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He unhooks his bulletproof vest and gives it to the officer._

Cop: Contrary to what everyone may think, you are not running this Mitchell. I am and I say you're not going in.

Henry: I'm going in.

Cop: Henry, I will have you restrained if I have to…

Henry: That's what you're going to have to do to keep me here. Cameron is my parolee, ok, I know him. If I don't go in he'll start killing hostages. So you have two choices: you can either let me go and talk him down or you can restrain me and kill innocent people. It's up to you.

_Cut to: a view of Henry as he stares the officer down. _

Cop: All right fine, go. It's your funeral.

Henry: Not today.

_Cut to: a view of Henry as he begins walking towards the bank with his hands in the air. He stops at the door._

Henry: Cameron it's me. It's Henry.

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He looks back toward the cops waiting behind him. _

Henry: Cam…you gonna let me in or…

_Cut to: a view of the door opening. A gun is pointed directly in Henry's face. _

Henry: Oh. Ok…

_Cut to: a view of Henry as he takes a deep breath and steps inside._

_Cut to: a view of the manor._

_Cut to: a view of the attic. Piper/Prue are talking over the Book of Shadows. Patty and Grams approach them._

Grams: I think our time here has come and gone ladies.

Phoebe: What? No…not when we're this close to figuring things out.

Patty: There's no reason for us to be here. You can handle this on your own.

Piper/Prue: No actually we can't. We've written a spell that will take my soul out of Piper's body, return her to her own, and put my soul in the box simultaneously.

Grams: Are you sure you can do that all at once?

Piper/Prue: We're sure all right. The only problem is that it's a power of three spell.

Grams: Well why on earth would you write a power of three spell without the power of three here to say it?

Piper/Prue: We didn't have a choice Grams, ok. The power of three is the only thing strong enough to make this happen.

Phoebe: Which is why we need you two to stick around; we need you to help us recreate the power of three.

Grams: I'm sorry?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she walks around to the other side of Piper/Prue. _

Phoebe: We figure that with two of the actual Charmed Ones and the two of you we may just have enough power to pull it off.

Grams: I don't know…

Patty: No, Mother, it just might work with you and I here to fill in for where Piper is lacking…

Grams: Ok then, well what are we waiting for?

Phoebe: I'll go get Leo.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she heads for the door._

Victor: (voice over) Knock, knock.

_Cut to: a view of Victor coming into the attic with Wyatt and Chris just as Phoebe gets to the door. _

Phoebe: Hey.

_Cut to: a view of baby Chris as he jumps into Phoebe's arms. He hugs her neck tightly. _

_Cut to: a view of Wyatt and Victor as they go deeper into the attic._

Victor: Uh, hi Patty, Grams. What are you too doing here?

Grams: Oh you know we never stay dead for long. Hello, Wyatt.

_Cut to: a view of Grams as she bends down to hug Wyatt. _

Patty: Hello Victor, it's good to see you.

Victor: Is there any particular reason why you're here?

Patty: We're just helping the girls with a little something. That's all.

_Cut to: a view of Wyatt. He sees Piper/Prue._

Wyatt: Mommy.

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue. She bends down to hug him. _

Piper/Prue: Hi Wyatt.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She approaches with Chris. _

Phoebe: Did you see Leo? He's downstairs.

Victor: No, we must have missed him. I'll take them down to him now. Come on buddy.

_Cut to: a view of Victor as he holds out his hand for Wyatt. Wyatt takes his hand. _

Phoebe: I'll go with you.

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue. Grams goes over to her and puts her arm around her._

Piper/Prue: He doesn't need to know I'm not her. Soon she'll be back in her own body…he doesn't need to know.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Victor with the children. Before they can reach the door two demons appear and block their way._

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue, Grams, and Patty as four more demons appear behind them. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Victor with the children as they begin to back away from the evil in front of them. _

Phoebe: Dad, take Chris and Wyatt…

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe quickly managing to hand Chris to Victor just as the first fireball rips through the air. _

**BLACKOUT**

Phoebe: (voice over) and GET DOWN!!!

**END OF ACT 1**

**ACT 2**

_Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_Cut to: a view of a fight going on in the attic. Demons shoot fireballs and energy balls from left and right. _

_Cut to: a view of Patty as she tries to freeze the demon in front of her. She is unable to use her physical powers however. _

_Cut to: a view of Grams who steps up behind her just as the demon hits Patty's face and knocks her to the ground._

Grams: Hell's man, demon, bringer of death, fire shall take your very breath!

_Cut to: a view of the demon as it explodes in front of her. An energy ball hits her on the shoulder and knocks her off her feet before she can turn to face the next demon. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She empathically deflects an oncoming fireball back to the demon that fired it. _

_Cut to: a view of the demon exploding behind Phoebe as she turns to take on the next demon. She deals a few blows to his face but is caught off guard when the demon manages to land a blow of his own. She's down long enough to see Piper/Prue doing her best to dodge the energy balls that are being thrown at her._

Phoebe: Prue!

Piper/Prue: Kind of busy now Pheebs. Whoa!

Phoebe: I need you to focus ok. You're in Piper's body so you have her powers.

_ Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she grabs an umbrella off a nearby coat rack and plunges it into the chest of the demon she's been fighting. The demon explodes._

Phoebe: You've done it before; that freaky power boost you had when we found out you weren't Piper. You have to do it again ok?

Piper/Prue: I can't.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She turns to see Victor, Wyatt, and Chris being protected by Wyatt's force field. A demon stands over them hurling fireballs at them, trying to break the shield. _

Phoebe: You have to! Prue!

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue. She tries repeatedly to freeze the oncoming demon. It reaches her and knocks her down._

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue. She is on the floor with a bloody nose and looks up to see an unconscious Patty, and Grams being choked by a demon. She looks over to see Phoebe trying to fend off an attack, while Victor and the children are barely able to stay safe under the force field._

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue. The demon turns her over lifts her into the air by her throat. _

Demon: We have orders to bring you in alive with the box. There's nothing saying I can't have fun with you first.

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue. She manages to knee the demon in the gut and is dropped back down to the ground. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She is desperately trying to fight a demon while also trying to reach Victor, Wyatt, and Chris. _

_Cut to: a view of Victor, Wyatt, Chris and force field falters and then disappears. Victor places himself in front of the boys like a human shield. _

Phoebe: Prue!! Do SOMETHING!

_Cut to: a view of Leo entering the attic carrying the box._

Leo: What the…

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he is hit with an energy ball. He flies backward out of view of those in the attic. _

Phoebe: PRUE!

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue. An electromagnetic field grows around her, and boils up until it shoots out from her. Everyone is knocked off of his or her feet. Piper/Prue, still standing, recovers quickly and channels Piper's power to blow up the demon in front of her. She then turns to blow up the demon that had been choking Grams. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She quickly plunges the umbrella into the chest of the closet demon. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue. She freezes the demon that had been attacking Victor and the boys. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe._

Phoebe: Prue, what are you doing?

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue. She moves to stand directly in front of the demon. She blows him up and watches as he implodes right in front of her. _

_Cut to: an outside of the bank. _

_Cut to: an inside view. Dozens of people sit on the ground. Cameron waves his gun around as Henry tries to talk him down. _

Henry: Cameron, listen to me, ok. Just talk to me man.

Cameron: Everyone's out to get me man.

Henry: Well that's because you're waving a gun around and holding all of these people hostage.

Cameron: I don't want to hurt anyone.

Henry: Then let them go, man. Let them go.

Cameron: No…I can't do that.

_Cut to: a view of Cameron. He can see the cops through the large glass windows._

Cameron: They're all watching me.

Henry: Focus on me then man. Look at me.

_Cut to: a view of Cameron. He and Henry lock eyes._

Henry: What happened to you man?

Cameron: She left me.

Henry: You're girl?

Cameron: Candice. She left.

Henry: She was no good for you anyway man. You don't need her.

Cameron: I do. I do need her!

Henry: Ok, ok calm down. It's ok.

Cameron: She took our son. Campbell is turning two years old in a few days but I won't get to see it. I won't ever see him again!

Henry: I'm so sorry Cam.

Cameron: Did you know that when I got out she told me she'd been pregnant with my baby again? She aborted it…she said she'd rather die than have another one of my kids. She said she didn't want the one she had.

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He takes a step toward Cameron, but backs up again when Cameron starts waving is gun around again. _

Cameron: Don't!

Henry: Ok, ok. I'm sorry.

Cameron: I was in jail for five months Henry, five months for violating parole. That's all. Why didn't she just tell me?

Henry: Tell you what?

_Cut to: a view of Cameron. He looks around at everyone sitting in the bank._

Cameron: Get out! Get out all of you.

_Cut to: a view of Cameron as he goes to the front door and unlocks it. The hostages gather their things and loved ones as fast as possible and exit the bank to where the police are waiting to receive them. Cameron shuts and locks the door behind him. Only he and Henry remain in the bank._

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He drops is hands even as Cameron continues to point the gun at him again. _

Cameron: She should have said that she wasn't ready to be with me. She should've said she wasn't ready to be a mother…that she didn't want to be a mother to my children.

Henry: Cam…you're right. She should have been honest with you. You're right man.

Cameron: She should've said I was nothing.

_Cut to: a view of Cameron as he lifts the gun to his own head._

Henry: No!

_Cut to: a view of Henry as he lunges for Cameron's hand and the gun. The two men wrestle over the gun. Suddenly a shot is heard. Henry and Cameron stumble backwards. _

_Cut to: a view of a horrified Cameron as he sees Henry bleeding from his chest. _

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He falls to the ground as Cameron lifts the gun to his head again. _

Henry: Cameron…don't.

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He collapses. A few moments later another gunshot is heard. _

Henry: Paige. Paige…Paige.

_Cut to: a view of Henry on the ground as blood pools around him._

_Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Paige standing in the attic._

Piper/Prue: Grams. Mom. Are you all right?

_Cut to: a view of Grams. She pulls herself to her feet and dusts herself off._

Grams: Don't worry about us. We're already dead. Get the others.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She rushes over to where Victor lies. Piper/Prue moves to hover over him as well. _

_Cut to: a view of Victor. He lies on his stomach. There is a huge gaping wound on his back. _

Phoebe: Oh my God, Dad!

Piper/Prue: The babies, where are Wyatt and Chris?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she turns Victor over so that she can see his face. Underneath him lies Chris. He is not moving._

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue as she gathers him in her arms. _

Phoebe: Oh my God. Oh… God, please not this. Paige!

Piper/Prue: Come on baby. Wake up.

Grams: (voice over) Where's Wyatt?

Phoebe: Oh, no. Not him too. Wyatt!

_Cut to: a view of Grams and Patty as they begin to search for Wyatt. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue who cradles a still unmoving Chris in her arms. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She is inconsolable as she still holds Victor in her lap._

Phoebe: Paige! She can fix this. She can heal them. Paige!

Grams: (voice over) Wyatt? Come on baby.

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue as she takes everything in. Tears sting her eyes as she views the damage that's been done. _

Phoebe: (voice over) Paige! Dad, you hold on. Do you hear me? Do not die on me. Paige! Paige! Coop, please somebody help us, Coop! Paige!

Patty: (voice over) Oh no. Leo's out here! He's not breathing.

Grams: (voice over) Wyatt!

Piper/Prue: Wake up for me honey.

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 2**

**ACT 3**

_Cut to: an outside view of a bank. _

_Pan over: to a view of the alley beside the back. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She leans over Henry with her hands placed over his wound. Her hands illuminate as she heals him. For a moment nothing happens._

Paige: Come on, Henry, come on.

_Cut to: a view of Henry as his wound closes. He jolts up._

Paige: Hey, you're ok.

Henry: Paige.

Paige: Breathe, honey. It's ok.

_Cut to: a view of Henry. Paige cradles him in her arms as he takes deep breaths._

Henry: Thank you.

Paige: What happened?

Henry: An old parolee of mine held up the bank. Things got out of control.

Paige: I'm sorry, babe. He's de…

Henry: I know.

_Cut to: a view of Henry and Paige as they get to their feet. _

Henry: Um, Paige where are we?

Paige: Only around the corner…I didn't want the cops to…

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She's stunned to see Wyatt orb in behind Henry._

Henry: Paige?

_Cut to: a view of Henry as he turns to see Wyatt. _

Paige: Wyatt, what are you doing here? Does your daddy…

_Cut to: a view of Henry looks over to Paige to see her looking into the sky._

Henry: Paige, what's wrong?

Paige: Phoebe's calling…something's wrong?

_Cut to: a view of Wyatt. He approaches Paige and takes her hand. _

Paige: Is that why you're here Wyatt?

Wyatt: Mommy's in trouble.

Paige: OK. Henry I have to go. I can sense Phoebe: she's really scared.

Henry: Ok.

Paige: Are you coming?

Henry: I'll catch up when I'm done. The cops think I'm still inside.

Paige: Ok. I love you.

Henry: I…

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Wyatt as they orb out leaving Henry alone._

Henry: …love you too.

_Cut to: an outside view of P3._

_Pan down: to a view of Billie and Coop. The two sit on the sidewalk._

Billie: What happens now?

Coop: You make a choice. You've done a lot of bad Billie, and the truth is that most witches never make it back to the right side. I'm can't tell you that you won't have serious consequences, but I can tell you that you can learn from this. You can become a better person…a better witch.

Billie: I don't know if I want to…I don't deserve…

Coop: It's not about that. Most people go through life not getting what they deserve. It's not about that.

Billie: Then what?

Coop: It's about what you do after.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She stands and walks a short distance._

Coop: Billie…

Billie: (voice over) What will I have to do?

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she turns back to face Coop. _

Billie: …to make things right…what do I have to do?

Coop: Well the obvious answer is jail. You're a murderer Billie.

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she turns away. _

Coop: But we do have ways of dealing with our own kind when they want to atone.

Billie: I'll do anything.

Coop: Then, we'll talk to the Elders.

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she starts to walk away again. _

Coop: Billie…

Billie: (voice over) What?

Coop: We have to go.

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she turns back to where Coop sits._

Billie: Where?

Coop: Phoebe needs help…the sisters are in trouble.

Billie: I can't.

Coop: Billie…

Billie: I'm not ready to face them yet, Coop. Not like this. I…

Coop: How will you get back?

Billie: I still have my projection power. I'll be ok.

Coop: I'll see you soon.

Billie: Yes.

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He stands and then hearts out._

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She turns to see past Billie leaving P3 with the Sisters. Billie ducks behind a car to keep from being seen, but still watches as the four women pile in Piper's truck and begin the ride home._

_Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Wyatt as they orb into the chaos left in the wake of the battle._

_Cut to: a view of Piper/ Prue on the floor holding a limp baby Chris in her arms. _

Phoebe: (voice over) Paige, where have you been?

Paige: Oh my God.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she runs to where Piper/Prue sits. She begins to heal Chris._

Grams: (voice over) Wyatt!

_Cut to: a view of Grams as she rushes to and picks up Wyatt. She hugs him tightly._

Grams: Don't you ever do that again.

_Sound over: a baby crying._

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue with a squirming, crying baby Chris in her arms. She laughs and tears of joy flow uncontrollably from her eyes._

Piper/Prue: He's ok. Go help Dad.

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue. She stops Paige a she begins to stand._

Piper/Prue: Thank you.

Phoebe: (voice over) Paige!

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She quickly makes her way to Phoebe and Victor. Paige pushes Phoebe out of the way and places her hands over Victor's back wound._

Phoebe: What's taking so long? Paige!

Paige: Phoebe, do me a favor and shut the hell up.

_Cut to: a view of an emotionally wounded Phoebe. Victor begins to cough on the ground beside her. _

Phoebe: Dad?

Patty: (voice over) Leo needs help!

_Cut to: a view of Victor as he turns over and lies on his back. _

Victor: I'm ok. Go.

Phoebe: Paige…

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she hurriedly gets to feet and runs to take care of Leo._

Phoebe: Paige.

_Cut to: a view of Grams. She still holds Wyatt in her arms. Piper/Prue is standing next to them and both of them are doting on the boys._

Grams: Is everyone all right? Victor?

_Cut to: a view of Victor as Phoebe helps him to his feet. _

Victor: I'm ok.

Phoebe: Oh my God, Wyatt. Are the boys ok?

Grams: (voice over) They're perfect.

Leo: (voice over) What…

_Cut to: a view of Leo, Patty, and Paige as they enter the attic. _

Leo: …the hell happened?

Paige: That's what I'd like to know.

Patty: There was an attack.

_Cut to: a view of where Victor stands with Phoebe. She kisses both Wyatt and Chris multiple times. _

Victor: What did they want?

Phoebe: We don't know.

Piper/Prue: (voice over) Me.

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue. _

Piper/Prue: They wanted me… and Piper.

Grams: Where is Piper?

Phoebe: Oh my God.

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he produces the box._

Leo: I've got her.

_Cut to: a view of Paige._

Paige: Does that mean they know?

Patty: They have to.

Paige: Great.

Phoebe: (voice over) We should get them out of here.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe, Piper/Prue with Chris, and Victor._

Grams: I agree. It'll be safer for you, Leo, and the boys, Victor, if you leave.

Phoebe: Yeah, I couldn't stand to see them hurt again.

Leo: (voice over) What?

_Cut to: a view of Leo._

Leo: My sons were hurt.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. _

Phoebe: It's ok Leo. Wyatt was so smart; he found Paige.

Grams: You did? Good job Wyatt!

Phoebe: Then Paige healed Chris. She was great.

Paige: (voice over) Shut up, Phoebe.

Phoebe: Paige, I'm thanking you. You saved u…

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she turns to Leo._

Paige: Come on Leo. I'll orb you guys to Victor's apartment.

_Cut to: a view of Victor as he takes Chris from Piper/Prue. Wyatt goes with him as they leave the attic. Leo and Paige follow behind them. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she approaches Paige and tries to grab her arm. Paige shoves her away. _

Phoebe: Paige, what is wrong with you? I was trying to say…

Paige: Phoebe, when I want to hear you speaking to me I'll let you know.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she leaves the attic._

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 3**

**ACT 4**

_Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_Cut to: a view of Patty as she joins Grams at the Book of Shadows while Piper/Prue approaches Phoebe._

Phoebe: What the hell is her problem?

Piper/Prue: This is just a guess, but it most likely has something to do with the fact that you referred to me as your sister.

Phoebe: You are my sister Prue.

Piper/Prue: Yeah, but you made it seem as if I only belong to you.

Phoebe: No…I didn't…

Piper/Prue: You did, and maybe you didn't mean it that way but that's the way it sounded.

Phoebe: Prue, I never meant to…

Piper/Prue: I know.

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue as she begins to walk away. She turns back to Phoebe._

Piper/Prue: I don't know anything about Paige all right, and honestly I'm not sure how to handle her being here. But she's still my sister. No matter what…she's part of me too.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. Coop and Henry enter the attic simultaneously behind her._

Henry: What happened here?

Phoebe: There was an attack.

Coop: Are you ok?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She only shrugs._

Coop: Phoebe?

Henry: Has anyone seen Paige?

Piper/Prue: (voice over) She took the boys and Leo to Dad's. She'll be back.

Henry: Hey! Welcome back Piper.

Paige: (voice over) That's not her.

_Cut to: a view of Henry, Phoebe, and Coop as they turn to see Paige standing in the doorway of the attic. She holds the box containing Piper's soul in her hands. _

Paige: It's Prue. It's a long story.

_Cut to: a view of Coop and Henry looking confused. _

Phoebe: Paige…

Paige: Henry, can we talk?

_Cut to: a view of Henry as he follows Paige out into the hallway. _

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He rubs Phoebe's back. _

Coop: What's going on? Are you ok?

Phoebe: No.

_Cut to: a view of Henry and Paige. They sit on the stairs. _

Henry: Are you ok?

Paige: Not really, actually, there's this whole sister thing with Phoebe that I really don't want to talk about.

Henry: Then why…

Paige: Kids…you keep saying you want kids…

Henry: Paige…

Paige: Let me finish. When I got back here the first thing I saw was Chris. He was lying so still. I thought he was dead. I don't ever want to see my child look like that. There's too much danger here, and I'm not strong enough…to handle the possibility of them getting caught in the crossfire…I'm not strong enough. I don't know how Piper and Leo handle it. They're better than I am I guess.

Henry: They're not better. They were just sure. It's all right with me. I can wait until you're sure. I don't want to look back years from now and be wishing that you had just told me you weren't sure.

Paige: I'm telling you now.

Henry: Then we'll wait.

Paige: I love you. Do you know that?

Henry: I guess…

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she playfully shoves Henry's shoulder. The two stand up together. _

Paige: Don't you ever almost die on me again.

Henry: Yes ma'am.

_Cut to: a view of Coop and Phoebe still standing close to the door as Paige and Henry enter. _

Coop: So it's been decided that we should leave.

Piper/Prue: (voice over) No offense.

Phoebe: It'll be safer for all of us if you go.

Henry: Well I guess I have no choice.

Paige: I'll see you at home.

_Cut to: a view of Coop and Henry. They both quickly kiss their women before leaving the attic. _

Phoebe: Paige…

Paige: Ok, Grams, what have we got?

Phoebe: No, that's it Paige. You can't keep ignoring me.

Paige: Wanna bet?

Patty: (voice over) Girls…

_Cut to: a view of Patty stepping forward._

Patty: I'm ashamed of the both of you, acting like children. You're having an issue; work it out. We have a ritual to perform before demons attack again and we can't do it with you two bickering the way you are. I am your mother, dead or no, and I am telling you to talk to each other right now or your grandmother and I will leave you to clean up this mess on your own.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She places the box on the table. _

Paige: Fine.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Paige leaving the attic. _

_Cut to: a view of Patty. She turns to face Piper/Prue and Grams._

Piper/Prue: Go, Mom!

Grams: It's about time you said something Patty. They're just lucky I didn't get to first.

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue and Patty as they chuckle at Grams._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She's trying to keep up with Paige who is trying just as hard to get away. _

Phoebe: You can't keep running from me Paige. You have to talk to me.

Paige: I don't actually.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She enters her old bedroom. Phoebe follows behind her and shuts the door._

Phoebe: Paige…

Paige: I'm ignoring you.

Phoebe: I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you Paige.

Paige: Oh really? Well you did a bang up job.

Phoebe: Paige…

Paige: You know, I really thought we were past this: the whole figuring out where I belong in this family. Apparently I was wrong. You know how hard it was for me to integrate myself into this family…how long it took me to get out from under her shadow. Oh, but excuse me, I'm sorry. I was never under Prue's shadow because according to you, she's not my sister.

Phoebe: Paige, that's not true! I was…I don't know, just so overwhelmed by everything. I was feeling overly possessive and I said the wrong thing. I know that doesn't make it right or solve anything but I mean come on. Do you have any idea how much of a toll this whole ordeal has taken on me? In one day I lost one big sister and got the other one back.

Paige: Yea so did I.

Phoebe: Yeah, but Paige it's not the same. I'm not discounting the fact that Prue and Piper are your sisters too, I'm not, but you didn't grow up with them. They weren't there every single day of your life the way they were for me. Having to deal with getting Prue back after not having her for so long on top of possibly losing Piper forever, I…I overreacted. I was wrong, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

Paige: Well…you should be.

Phoebe: I shouldn't have made it seem like you're not a part of this family Paige. You're so much more than just a part…you're the savior of this family. You've saved me more times than I can count. I owe you everything.

Paige: Well, you've finally got something right.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She and Paige catch each other's eye and manage a slight smile. _

Paige: What is it about Prue that makes people go so crazy?

Phoebe: It's not Prue, Paige, it's sisters. We'd go just as crazy if you left us.

Paige: Good…and just for the record…

_Sound over: a loud crash _

Piper/Prue: (voice over) Phoebe!

Phoebe: Oh my God.

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Phoebe. They bolt out of Paige's room and up the stairs to the attic. They enter just in time to see Piper/Prue blow up two demons at once. _

Phoebe: What happened?

_Cut to: a view of Patty helping Grams up off of the floor. _

Patty: They came out of nowhere.

Paige: (voice over) Damn demons; they're relentless.

Grams: They must really want the box.

Piper/Prue: …and me.

Phoebe: (voice over) Speaking of you…

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Phoebe as they get closer to Piper/Prue, Grams, and Patty. _

Phoebe: How is it that your powers advanced while you were dead?

Piper/Prue: They didn't. The first time it happened was when you cornered me about not being Piper. I even know what this new power is.

Patty: The ability to create energy fields. You've become what the higher powers call a Shelter. Once you master it, you'll not only be able to create the fields but manipulate them so they can become a defense mechanism.

Paige: Like Wyatt?

Patty: Exactly like Wyatt. However he's the only shelter I've heard of that could create a shield from the womb. Shelters are very rare and very powerful.

Phoebe: The old ones get all the cool powers.

Grams: We need to do this ritual now.

Patty: I agree. They'll just keep coming for Piper's soul and Prue until we do.

Piper/Prue: Then let's do it.

Paige: Can someone explain to me first?

Grams: The quicker we do this the…

Phoebe: She has a right to know Grams.

Grams: Oh, so now you like each other?

Phoebe: The ritual consists of three parts: dispossessing Piper's body, restoring Piper's soul to her body, and then placing Prue's soul in the box.

_Cut to: a view of the doorway. No one notices as Billie approaches. She hides herself by the door and listens._

Phoebe: I've made a potion that will dispossess Piper's body once Prue drinks it…

Piper/Prue: …and the hope is that once her body is free and the soul is out of the box the two will automatically reunite, leaving room for my soul…in the box.

Paige: That's the hope?

Grams: Piper's soul and body belong together, Paige, the natural instinct should be to reconnect.

Phoebe: So in theory, it should work.

_Cut to: a view of the demon Berthold silently shimmering into the attic. Two demons cover his back. _

Berthold: It'd be so much more interesting if it doesn't.

_Cut to: a view of Berthold throwing fireballs at the women. One hits Patty and another Phoebe deflects so that it hits one of Berthold's demons. He goes up in flames. _

Piper/Prue: You won't take my sister or me.

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue as she attempts to blow up Berthold. When it doesn't work he retaliates. He and his demon throw fast fire and energy balls at the girls. _

_Cut to: a view of an energy ball as it hits Phoebe and knocks her out. A fireball grazes Piper/Prue's arm and causes it to bleed. Patty is struck by a fireball and flown into a wall. Paige manages to deflect an energy ball back to the demon that fired it just before getting hit in the leg with a fireball. She falls and hits her head hard on the table and is knocked unconscious as the demon bursts into flames._

Berthold: And then there was one…

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue as she's backed into a wall. She keeps trying to blow up Berthold but it doesn't work. Berthold grabs her around the next and hoists her up off of the floor. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She wakes up and slowly shakes her head. She sees Billie enter the attic and sneak to the table where the box and dispossessing potion lie._

Phoebe: Billie, the box. Protect the box.

_Cut to: a view of Berthold as he overhears Phoebe. He throws Piper/Pre across the room. _

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She manages to grab the potion before Berthold turns on her. He snatches the box off of the table. _

Berthold: This is precious to you witch? Kind of how my men were precious to me. They say revenge is sweet, and I believe them because the look on your face right now is simply delicious.

Phoebe: Please put the box down. Take me. Do what you want with me but I'm begging you…

Berthold: Come, come now, witch. You can beg better than that.

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she backs away from Berthold. Piper/Prue is unable to stand and watches in horror. Phoebe manages to get to her feet but is too dizzy to stand straight let alone fight. She falls back to the ground. She turns to see Billie lying unconscious on the ground._

Phoebe: Billie? Wha…

Berthold: Let's see how you like this…

_Cut to: a view of Berthold as he throws the box containing Piper's soul against the wall. The fragile box shatters into a thousand tiny pieces._

Phoebe: NO!

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 4**

**END OF EPISODE**


End file.
